Broken Diamonds (książka)
Broken Diamonds – książka autorstwa Rystona Baylora występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Opisuje ona święto Broken Diamonds obchodzone w Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= Broken Diamonds by Ryston Baylor I remember as a young lad in Glenumbra Moors my first Broken Diamonds holiday. The big noisy festivals I remember very well -- Harvests' End, Mid Year, New Year, the Emperor's Day. All of these I have memories of that stretch back before I became truly aware of the meaning of our celebrating. On the 19th of Frost Fall, every year, my family and I would walk to a ruined castle in the middle of the wilderness, together with everyone else we knew in the Moors. Hands clutched in hands, we would form an enormous circle around the ruins, and head reverently bowed we would sing a song, the Sepharve. For years, we did this and I never asked why. It is an odd thing that normally curious children, from my experience, never ask questions about Broken Diamonds, and adults seldom volunteer information. Gradually, as we learn about our homeland through university or the prattling of ancient relatives, we come to guess and then know the meaning of Broken Diamonds. I cannot be objective as a native of Glenumbra Moors, but visitors have told me that the sorrow—more often they use the word shame—of the natives is almost overwhelming. There is a sense that a great and ancient crime still burns in the conscience of the people of the Moors. Though it did not happen in our lifetimes, we know that the debt is not yet paid. I refer, of course, to the murder of Her Terrible Majesty, Kintyra II, Emperess of Tamriel, on the frozen morning of the 23rd of Frost Fall, in the year 3E 123. We do not know the name of the castle where she was held; we do not know the name of her murderer (though the man who ordered the murder was her cousin and usurper, Uriel III); we do not know where she was buried. But our ancestors knew that their rightful ruler was imprisoned somewhere in their land, and did nothing to help her. For that, we bear their shame. On that morning, when our great-great grandparents heard of Kintyra's death, all were stricken with horror and regret at their lack of action. All the people of Glenpoint and Glenumbra Moors searched out those responsible in every Imperial castle. They formed barriers with their bodies to hold the killer within. Flags bearing the Red Diamond of the Septim family were torn and scattered, and broken diamonds littered the snow. The song we sing every Broken Diamonds, as I mentioned before, is the Sephavre. I asked everyone in Glenumbra Moor what the meaning of the song is, for it is in Old Bretic, and each generation only knows it because they were taught by their parents. No one knew the exact meaning of the words, not even the tone and emotion the words can be easily translated. When I later talked to a scholar who gave me an accurate translation of the Sephavre, I began to understand both why our ancestors chose it as the anthem for the great injustice of the murder of Kintyra II and the sorrow that still prevades Glenumbra Moors since that dark morn. The Sephavre Souls of our fathers, suffer deeply, For you have led us to the dark time, When our own souls, filled with air, Allowed ignorance and villainy to thrive In what used to be our land. Howl, ancestors, howl and bring us Memories of our conformance with evil. We do anything we can to survive, Giving up our minds and hearts and bodies We will not fight, and we will be torn And like flotsam in a whirling tide We will be forever the agents of injustice But we will mourn it forever. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Pęknięte Diamenty Ryston Baylor Pamiętam, gdy jako młody chłopak na Wrzosowiskach Glenumbry pierwszy raz obchodziłem Pęknięte Diamenty. Wielkie głośne festiwale pamiętam wyjątkowo dobrze – Koniec Zbiorów, Śródrocze, Nowy Rok, Dzień Cesarza. Z wszystkich tych wydarzeń trzymam wspomnienia z czasów, gdy jeszcze nie byłem w pełni świadom ich znaczenia. 19 Pierwszych Mrozów, każdego roku, moja rodzina i ja szliśmy do zrujnowanego zamku w sercu dziczy razem ze wszystkimi, których znaliśmy z Wrzosowisk. Ręka zaciśnięta w rękę, formowaliśmy olbrzymi krąg wokół ruin i z czcią uniżonymi głowami śpiewaliśmy pieśń, Sepharve. Przez lata tak robiliśmy, a ja nigdy nie spytałem czemu. To dziwna rzecz, że zazwyczaj ciekawskie dzieci, z mego doświadczenia nigdy nie zadają pytań dotyczących Pękniętych Diamentów, a dorośli rzadko kwapią się z informacją. Stopniowo, jak uczymy się o naszej ojczyźnie przez nauczania uniwersytetu lub nękanie starszych krewnych, zaczynamy odgadywać i w końcu poznawać znaczenie Pękniętych Diamentów. Nie mogę być obiektywny jako rdzenny mieszkaniec Wrzosowisk Glenumbry, ale przyjezdni opowiadali mi, że żal – częściej używają słowa wstyd – mieszkańców jest, prawie że przytłaczający. Da się poczuć, jakby wielka i starożytna zbrodnia wciąż paliła sumienie ludzi Wrzosowisk. Choć nie wydarzyło się to za czasów naszych żyć, wiemy, że dług nie jest jeszcze spłacony. Przytaczam tu oczywiście morderstwo Jej Wspaniałej Wysokości, Kintyry II, Cesarzowej Tamriel, mroźnego poranka 23 Pierwszych Mrozów, w roku 3E 123. Nie znamy nazwy zamku, gdzie ją przetrzymywano, ani nie znamy imienia jej mordercy (choć człowiek, który wydał rozkaz jej morderstwa, był jej kuzynem i uzurpatorem, Urielem III), nie wiemy też, gdzie ją pochowano. Ale nasi przodkowie wiedzieli, że ich prawy władca został uwięziony gdzieś na ich ziemi, i nie zrobili nic, by jej pomóc. Za to, dźwigamy ich wstyd. Tego poranka, gdy nasi prapradziadowie usłyszeli o śmierci Kintyry, wszystkich przeszyła groza i żal za ich apatię. Wszyscy ludzie Glenpoint i Wrzosowisk Glenumbry szukali tych odpowiedzialnych w każdym Cesarskim zamku. Uformowali szaniec ze swych ciał, by zatrzymać wewnątrz zabójcę. Flagi noszące Czerwony Diament rodziny Septimów zostały rozdarte i rozrzucone, i pęknięte diamenty okryły śnieg. Pieśń, którą śpiewamy każde Pęknięte Diamenty, jak wspomniałem powyżej, to Sephavre, spytałem wszystkich we Wrzosowiskach Glenumbry, jakie jest znaczenie pieśni, gdyż jest ona w Starym Bretyckim, i każde pokolenie zna ją tylko dlatego, że nauczyli się jej od ich rodziców. Nikt nie zna dokładnego znaczenia słów, nawet ton i emocje słów nie dają się łatwo przetłumaczyć. Gdy później porozmawiałem z uczonym, który podał mi odpowiednie tłumaczenie Sephavry, zacząłem pojmować zarazem, czemu nasi przodkowie wybrali ją na hymn tej wielkiej niesprawiedliwości mordu Kintyry II i żal jaki wciąż trwa we Wrzosowiskach Glenumbry od tego mrocznego ranka. Sephavre Dusze naszych ojców, bolejcie ciężko, Bo wy zaprowadziliście nas w mroku czas, Gdy nasze własne dusze, pełne próżnego powietrza, Dopuściły ignorancji i niegodziwości, by rządziły Czymś, co kiedyś zwało się naszą ziemią. Zawyjcie przodkowie, zawyjcie i wróćcie nam Wspomnienia naszej zażyłości ze złem. Zrobimy wszystko, co się da, by przetrwać, Wydając nasze umysły i serca i ciała Nie będziemy walczyć, i będziemy się rwali I jak drew w wirującej fali Będziemy już zawsze sprawcami niesprawiedliwości Ale będziemy opłakiwać ją wiecznie. de:Zerbrochene Diamanten (Buch) en:Broken Diamonds (Book) fr:Les Diamants Brisés ru:Расколотые бриллианты Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki